


Not on Your Lips

by asroarke



Series: The Art of the Tease [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Good Earth Cleavage, Mutual Pining, POV Bellamy, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Sort Of, Teasing, a hint of feelings in my smut fic?, bellamy might have a lipstick kink, clarke has a casual suit kink, it's more likely than you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asroarke/pseuds/asroarke
Summary: Bellamy hadn’t seen Clarke since he kissed her goodbye last summer. Well, he hadn’t seen all of her. She had teased him with bits and pieces. A photo taken two days after she left, exposing her still marked up neck and her bottom lip between her teeth. Another one sent weeks later featuring her dainty fingers resting over her panties. Another where she wore an unbuttoned shirt with nothing underneath. And he couldn’t forget the series of pictures from a month ago where Clarke was getting his “opinion” on which bra he liked best. In the nine months since he last saw her, he had amassed quite an impressive collection of photos featuring his favorite tease.But he hadn’t been in the same room as her in nine months, which was why he was so damn nervous tonight.The one where Bellamy had nine months to brace himself for whatever teasing Clarke had been planning, and he was still utterly unprepared.





	Not on Your Lips

Bellamy hadn’t seen Clarke since he kissed her goodbye last summer. Well, he hadn’t seen all of her. She had teased him with bits and pieces. A photo taken two days after she left, exposing her still marked up neck and her bottom lip between her teeth. Another one sent weeks later featuring her dainty fingers resting over her panties. Another where she wore an unbuttoned shirt with nothing underneath. And he couldn’t forget the series of pictures from a month ago where Clarke was getting his “opinion” on which bra he liked best. In the nine months since he last saw her, he had amassed quite an impressive collection of photos featuring his favorite tease.

But he hadn’t been in the same room as her in nine months, which was why he was so damn nervous tonight.

Bellamy had been hired by Kane just two days after his graduation. He had been back in town for two weeks, getting settled in his new apartment and job. But he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t counting down the days until the interns started. Not all his friends came back this summer. Some of them graduated and got other jobs. The ones who still had another year until graduation, with the exception of Clarke and Murphy, opted for other internships.

Tonight, Kane was throwing a small party at his home to welcome this summer’s interns, which meant this would be the first time Bellamy saw Clarke since last summer. And he was an anxious, excited, and nervous wreck.

He kept himself busy, trying not to keep his eyes glued to the door as he waited for her to arrive. It wasn’t like he spent the last nine months just waiting to see her again. He had dated around, had a few one night stands here and there. But that night with Clarke lingered in his thoughts, and Clarke’s texts made it impossible for him to push that night out of his mind.

When he first saw a brief glimmer of blonde, Bellamy had to remind himself not to rush right over to her, even though he desperately wanted to. Clarke strolled in wearing a conservative red dress with slightly darker lipstick. Her hair was a bit longer than last summer, but the rest of her looked the same.

Her eyes lit up as she saw Kane, and she rushed through the door to give him a hug. Bellamy set his drink down before slowly stepping toward her. She hadn’t spotted him yet. She was telling Kane something that made him erupt into laughter. Her smile grew bigger as he chuckled at her joke. When Kane turned to Pike to say something, Clarke’s eyes swept the room, clearly looking for someone. It wasn’t until those big, blue eyes of hers locked with Bellamy’s that he knew it was him.

A smile tugged at his lips as he watched her eyes soften. The noisy chatter of the party was drowned out by the pounding in his ears. Pike said something, which forced Clarke to break eye contact with Bellamy. But he caught her sneaking glances back at him whenever Pike and Kane weren’t paying attention.

“Bellamy?” a voice called out. He blinked a few times, realizing he had just been staring at Clarke with his lips parted. “You okay?” Sterling asked, and Bellamy just waved him off.

“Yeah,” he replied. When he glanced over at Clarke again, another new intern was coming to talk to Kane, giving Clarke an excuse to exit the conversation. Her eyes locked with his again, and he swallowed when he saw her walking toward him.

“Bellamy,” she said with a huge grin.

“Clarke,” he said calmly, trying to keep his excitement in check. Luckily, Clarke nearly threw herself into his arms for a hug. He wrapped his arms tight around her, and it felt just like it did last year. He was grateful that she didn’t pull away quickly, that she let the hug linger a beat longer than it should have.

“This is a new suit,” she said as she pulled away, letting her fingers trace over the lapels. He swallowed as he glanced around the room. Everyone was too busy talking amongst themselves to notice them, thankfully. Clarke’s blue eyes flickered up to his, recognizing his momentary panic, and she removed her hand from him. He immediately missed the touch.

“Yeah, I had to get a few of these,” he replied, and her lips quirked up in a smile.

“Well, you know I like you in suits,” she said with a wink, and Bellamy’s throat felt like it was tightening. She hadn’t even _done_ anything yet, and he was already about to crumble.

“Blake,” he heard a familiar voice groan. Bellamy jerked his head away from Clarke to see Murphy approaching. “I’ve been here for half an hour. Why is this the first time I’ve seen you?” But as soon as Murphy looked past him to see Clarke, a knowing smirk took over his face.

“Sorry. I keep getting dragged into conversations,” Bellamy stuttered out, but Murphy already knew the truth. “It’s so good to see you,” he recovered, pulling Murphy into a half hug.

“Yeah, yeah. Hey, Clarke,” Murphy said, still featuring that smug grin of his.

“Hey, Murphy,” Clarke nodded. “I’m gonna go grab something to drink.” She rested her hand on Bellamy’s bicep for half a second before taking off toward the kitchen. Bellamy watched her slip into the hallway, praying she couldn’t feel his eyes hard on her. Then, she glanced over her shoulder and caught him. Bellamy swallowed as she gave him a small once over. Clarke bit down on her lip as her eyes locked with his again, before disappearing down the hallway.

The pounding in Bellamy’s ears came back even though he tried to jerk his focus away from whatever just happened. But it was clear that Clarke’s game was back on, and Bellamy had already been playing along. “Really?” Murphy huffed, jerking Bellamy back into focus. “Didn’t Kane put a ‘no eye fucking the interns’ clause in your contract?” Bellamy erupted into a coughing fit, covering up his panicked face as much as he could with his hand.

 

* * *

 

An hour after Murphy’s frustrating interruption, Bellamy found Clarke sitting outside at one of the tables with another intern. “Oh, Bellamy,” Clarke called him over. “Have you met Monroe?”

“I don’t think I have. Hi, I’m Bellamy Blake,” he said, offering his hand out to her.

“Bellamy was an intern last summer,” Clarke clarified.

“Oh, really?” Monroe asked. “Is it very different working for him full time?” Bellamy took the seat across from Clarke, though he instantly regretted that decision. Sitting right next to her was always a dangerous option, since she could have him stumbling over himself at just her touch. But it was far more risky to be in her full view, unable to block out her dark eyes or the licking of her lips. And judging by the creeping grin on her face, he knew he had chosen wrong.

“Not really, but I’ve only been back for a few weeks. It is kind of weird to not be an intern, though,” he explained. Then, he felt something brush against the inside of his calf. He glanced up at Clarke, who was decidedly not looking at him.

“So, you said that you just transferred to Arkadian,” Clarke said to Monroe, not missing a beat in the conversation as her foot slid up his calf. “Do you know Wells Jaha?”

“Yeah, I do. He’s actually who recommended this internship to me. Said one of his friends worked here every summer and loved it,” she replied. Clarke’s foot was hitching higher and higher, and Bellamy bit down on his tongue. Thank God there were table cloths on all the tables.

“I’m that friend. His best friend, actually,” Clarke said excitedly. “What a small world.” Bellamy brought his hand up to his mouth as Clarke’s toes briefly slid above his knee before returning to his calf. He locked eyes with her, shooting her a warning look.

Bellamy wasn’t sure why he thought that would work. This was Clarke Griffin. The girl who had him wrapped around her little finger since this exact party last summer. So, Clarke continued talking about Arkadian with Monroe as she teased him. Every time her foot slid above his knee, it reached a bit higher than the last. She never lingered on his thigh. No, she just gave him a small taste before returning to her more innocent caresses.

When Monroe said she wanted to talk to Pike, Bellamy was conflicted. On one hand, he wanted to be alone with Clarke. On the other hand, he didn’t trust himself when he was alone with her. It would probably be safer for Bellamy if Monroe stayed. At least then, this teasing wouldn’t get out of control.

But Monroe got up when she saw Pike in the window, and Bellamy bit down on his fist when Clarke’s foot got dangerously close to brushing his cock. “Clarke,” he choked out, and her foot slid back down to his calf.

“Yeah?” she asked. He made the mistake of looking right at her. Her lips were wrapped around the straw of her drink, her eyes big and wide as she looked at him. He faltered a bit as she pulled the straw deeper into her mouth. It was subtle… no one else outside would think she was doing anything but taking a drink.

Her lips formed into a smirk as she put her drink down on the table. She caught him staring at her lips. “You’re teasing me,” he whispered.

She blinked innocently at him. “No, I’m not,” she said sweetly, her toes lingering by his knee now.

“Princess,” he warned, loving the way her eyes went dark at that nickname. Her lips parted, and her movements froze.

“This isn’t me teasing you,” she recovered, and he rolled his eyes. Then, he felt her foot slide higher and higher up his thigh. He glanced around Kane’s backyard, making sure no one was looking at them. When Clarke’s foot brushed against his cock, he jerked his eyes toward her. He waited for her to pull away this time, but she didn’t. She just let her toes trace the outline of his semi-hard cock. “This is me teasing you, Bell,” she said, voice low and heavy.

“Clarke,” he tried to say, but his voice came out strangled.

“Shh,” she murmured, leaning onto the table. “You’re being so good for me, Bell.” His eyes fluttered shut, and he covered his mouth with his fist. Those words… God, no one ever spoke to him like this. No one but Clarke.

She reached for her straw, but she didn’t lean down to drink. Instead, her fingers absently ghosted their way down the straw, mirroring the agonizing pace her toes made as they slid down his cock. He needed to look away, but he couldn’t. His eyes were glued to her gentle fingers as they played with her straw.

“You look so good, Bellamy,” she finally purred, and that broke the spell. His eyes met hers quickly as her dark lips formed into a smirk. “Your hair has gotten so long. I just wanna run my fingers through those curls.” She leaned back in her seat, not even hiding the flirtatious way she looked at him.

“You don’t look too bad yourself,” he stuttered out. Clarke raised an eyebrow as her foot applied more pressure to his cock. “Beautiful,” he corrected. “You’re beautiful, Clarke.” For a moment, the heated look in Clarke’s eyes was replaced by a softer one, a look genuinely caught off guard that he said that. Flustered, even. He wasn’t used to seeing Clarke flustered. He decided to take advantage of her momentary loss of control over the situation and confessed, “I want to kiss you.”

Her cheeks turned pink as she diverted her gaze down to her drink. She blinked a few times before she glanced up at him again, a bit more composed than before. “Is that all you want?” she asked, batting her eyelashes at him as she spoke. Her toes resumed their ministrations, and Bellamy had to swallow his own gasp.

“No,” he whispered, and the heat started to flare behind Clarke’s eyes. “But it’s what I want the most.” Her jaw went slack as her eyes softened, clearly thrown by his confession. He knew Clarke wasn’t used to this. Last summer was easy to call just lust and teasing. But as he spent nine months unable to get her out of his mind, he had to recognize it was more than that. Deep down, he always knew it. He knew it a year ago at this very party when Clarke was the only one who got him to laugh even though he was so stressed out he felt like he would vomit.

Clarke bit down on her lip as her foot slid back down his leg. For a moment, his chest tightened, thinking he had crossed the line by being so honest with her. But that panic faded when Clarke whispered, “Follow me.” The pounding in his ears came back as he stumbled to his feet, tripping over himself as he followed Clarke back into the house.

Most people seemed too involved with whatever conversation they were in to notice Clarke and Bellamy weaving through them. At least, he hoped no one noticed Clarke drag him into the back hallway. “Where are you taking me?” he whispered as she grabbed his hand. He squeezed it immediately. Her hand felt just as soft and warm as he remembered. He let his thumb trace circles into her dainty wrist as they turned another corner. Right when he was going to ask her again, she pushed him up against a wall. “Someone could find us,” he warned.

“I thought you wanted a kiss,” she whispered sweetly, her fingers tracing the lapel of his jacket. When she started to step back, he pulled her in by her waist.

“Please,” he begged, looking down into those gorgeous, blue eyes of hers.

“Please what?” she said with a small smirk, leaning up on her toes toward him.

“Please kiss me,” he murmured. Both her hands rested on his chest as her lips crept toward his, stopping just a breath away. A small whimper escaped his throat when he realized she wasn’t just going to kiss him. It was Clarke, after all. “Please,” he said again, praying she would have mercy on him for once.

One of her hands slid up to cup his cheek. “I will,” she promised as her thumb grazed his cheekbone. Her eyes trailed over his cheeks, and a soft smile formed on her lips. _I love your freckles_ , he remembered her saying last year. He blushed at that memory, realizing his freckles were what was on her mind as she smiled. After a beat, her eyes darted up to his. The soft expression was replaced by a teasing one. “Just not on your lips.”

“Clarke,” he whined, trying to lean closer so that he could kiss her.

“Bellamy,” she warned, and his entire body froze, causing her smile to grow. “Good. So good for me,” she purred as her other hand trailed down to his stomach. “I would hate to get my lipstick all over you, Bell,” she said innocently. “So, I have to kiss you somewhere that no one can see.”

He was about to ask her what she meant when he felt her fingers tugging at his belt. “Clarke,” he pleaded. “We can’t do this here,” he reminded her. Just twenty feet away was their boss, not to mention the entire company.

Clarke blinked up at him with a pout on her lips. “So, you don’t want your kiss?” she purred, but she didn’t stop undoing her belt… because she knew he was helpless to stop her. He threw his head back against the wall, shaking it frantically. His eyes were glued to Clarke as she dropped to her knees, and he bit down on his fist. She took her sweet time unzipping his pants, causing his heart to race.

“Baby,” he pleaded. She licked her lips as she traced her fingers over the outline of his cock through his briefs. “Clarke.” His voice was more choked this time, more desperate.

“I’ve got you,” she smirked before freeing his cock from the fabric. “What a pretty cock,” she hummed, and Bellamy felt his cock twitch in her grip. He ran his fingers through his curls, trying to stay calm. But it was impossible to be calm when the girl he couldn’t stop thinking about was on her knees in front of him and eyeing his cock. “You want me to kiss your cock, don’t you, Bell?” Her voice was too sweet, practically dripping with honey.

“Yes,” he stuttered out. His eyes were glued to her as her lips gently grazed the head. “Please,” he whimpered, and her eyes fluttered shut. She loved hearing him say that.

It started with a small, chaste kiss on the head. He braced himself for her to pull away after, but she didn’t. Instead, Clarke pressed a longer, wetter kiss to the sensitive flesh. When Clarke took the head into her mouth, Bellamy bit down so hard on his fist that he broke the skin. Her eyes were shut as she moaned around his throbbing cock. He was transfixed by the sight of her taking a bit more of his cock into her mouth. It was so perfect and inappropriate, gorgeous and dangerous. Just as he began to relax, Clarke pulled off him with a quiet pop, leaving a dark red ring of lipstick around his cock. “Princess,” he pleaded, but she pushed herself up to her feet. “Please.”

“I should go fix my lipstick,” she smirked, wiping the bottom of her lip with her thumb. His lips parted as she gave him another once over, grinning smugly as her eyes trailed over his cock. “Did you like your kiss?” she asked, now trailing her hand over his tie.

“Yes,” he choked out.

“Good,” she hummed, leaning up so that her lips hovered by his ear. “You were so good for me, Bell.” She pulled away too soon and walked back down the hallway. Before she turned the corner, she glanced over her shoulder, admiring her handiwork. She blew him a kiss before disappearing, leaving him exposed, hard, and wanting.

Once he got his pants zipped up and his belt buckled again, he just stood there, taking deep breaths and trying to think about literally anything other than Clarke. But as soon as he started to relax, he got a text from her.

_When you see me leave the party, wait two minutes and then leave. I’ll be by your truck_.

 

* * *

 

He left exactly two minutes after he saw her slip out the front door. It took all the self-control he had not to sprint toward his truck when he saw her leaning against it. “Took you long enough,” she smirked.

“Get it the truck, princess,” he said when he unlocked her door. She let out an annoyed huff as she climbed in.

“When did you get so bossy?” she teased when he got in on the driver’s side.

“Some time after you got me hard just feet away from my boss and then left me,” he pointed out, starting the engine.

“I’m sorry,” she said, and he rolled his eyes. “But I haven’t gotten to tease you in so long.” When he glanced over at her, she was staring at him with wide eyes and a small pout. “And you’re so fun to tease.” Her hand reached over for his thigh, forcing him to take a shallow breath.

“Clarke,” he warned as her hand crept higher. She was making it impossible for him to pay attention to driving. “You aren’t going to tease me all night, are you?”

“Not _all_ night,” she hummed.

“Baby,” he sighed, reaching down to grab her hand. He intertwined his fingers with hers before she could slide any higher up his thigh. “I’m not sure I can take much more teasing after that.” The flirting outside was rough enough, but what happened in the hallway… it nearly knocked him out. He needed her too badly now. He would have survived her usual slow tease, but that not so innocent kiss to his cock turned his desperation up too high.

“Please,” she whined. “Be good for me just a bit longer.” He let out a groan. Then, Clarke leaned toward him and untangled her fingers from his grip. He was about to protest when she took his index finger into her mouth.

“Fuck, Clarke,” he said, grateful that they were at a red light.

“Let me tease you a little bit more, and I’ll let you kiss me,” she whispered, taking his hand back in hers. He looked down at where their hands were joined, seeing how small her pale hand looked inside his. “Don’t you want to kiss me?” she asked, the teasing tone falling from her voice. When he locked eyes with her, she looked more sincere, sweeter almost. He nodded as he leaned toward her, his eyes now falling to those lips that he had been longing for all night. “The light’s green,” Clarke smirked, and Bellamy cursed under his breath as he returned his attention to the road.

 

* * *

 

Bellamy nearly threw Clarke over his shoulder when she took her sweet time getting out of the truck. “Clarke,” he pleaded.

“What is the rush, Bell?” she asked innocently. He tugged her by the hand toward his building, grumbling about how she has been riling him up all night and then decided to take her time. “Aww, you got lipstick all over your finger.”

He was inside the door when he glanced down to see what she was talking about, spotting a dark red ring of lipstick on the finger she took in her mouth… just like what she did to his aching cock less than an hour ago. “Fuck, Clarke,” he huffed, his mind jerked back to how gorgeous she looked with her mouth around his cock. He pressed the button to the elevator and pulled her inside after him. “You’re killing me, princess,” he warned, backing her up against the wall.

“And you’re being so good for me,” she smirked, running her hands up his chest. “It gets me so wet when you’re this good for me.” Bellamy let his head fall into her neck, swearing against her skin.

“Please.” His voice was already too desperate. Clarke spent months last summer getting Bellamy to this breaking point, and this year, she managed to get him back to it in a matter of hours.

He closed his eyes when he felt her fingers running through his hair. “Do you know how wet I got when I was on my knees for you earlier?” she whispered right into his ear. “How wet you make me when I catch you staring at me?” He growled into her neck, knowing that he was gone. He would do literally anything she asked of him because he was too desperate for her. Clarke’s fingers slid across his jaw, tilting his head up to look at her. “Do you want me to show you how wet?” she asked, batting her eyes innocently at him.

“Yes,” he choked out, watching as her lips parted.

“Then, I’ll show you how wet I get just for you, Bell,” she whispered, ghosting her lips over his. “But you have to be good for me just a little bit longer.”

He let out a breath when they finally got to his floor, relieved to be moving closer to whatever teasing hell Clarke had in store for him this time. He fumbled with his keys, though Clarke wasn’t actually doing anything. She was just there, her presence being enough to have him rattled.

“I like your new place,” she said as soon they walked in the door. “Are you going to give me the grand tour?” she teased, and a groan escaped his lips.

“Clarke,” he pleaded, and her grin only grew. “Please.”

“Please what?” she asked, cocking her head to the side as he stepped toward her.

“Please don’t make me give you a tour when you know that I am losing my mind over how badly I want you right now,” he said as clearly as he could, though his voice was growing rough with want. Her eyes darkened as he took the final step toward her.

“Then, when will I get my tour?” she asked before biting her lip.

“After I make you breakfast tomorrow morning,” he smirked, letting his hands fall on her hips. Her bottom lip was still between her teeth as she began playing with his tie.

“You could at least show me your bedroom,” she replied with a shrug, and he was already pulling her by the waist toward it as she finished the sentence. She was giggling as he tugged her into his room, letting the door fall shut with a thud. He was about to push her up against the wall when he felt her nudging him toward his bed, a subtle reminder of who was really in control here.

She pushed him to sit on the edge before climbing into his lap, a victorious smirk gracing her lips. “Kiss me,” he pleaded as she ran her fingers up his cheek. Instead of kissing his lips, she grazed her lips against his jaw.

“Do you have plans tomorrow?” she asked before pressing a slow kiss to his jaw.

“No,” he murmured, and he felt her grin against his throat.

“Did you miss me?”

“God, yes,” he groaned, throwing his head back as her lips kissed their way toward his ear.

“Do you still want to kiss me?” she whispered right into his ear.

“You know the answer,” he huffed, and she cupped his jaw.

“I want to hear you say it, Bell,” she said, pulling back to look at him.

“Clarke,” he sighed, closing his eyes as he felt her thumb trail down his jaw. “I really, _really_ want to kiss you.”

He opened his eyes, waiting for her smirk and some teasing comment. But instead, Clarke just let her hands rest on his cheeks as she gazed back at him, not a teasing glint behind those beautiful blue eyes of hers. “Kiss me,” she said earnestly. This wasn’t part of the game, he realized.

Bellamy tilted his head a bit, hesitantly leaning in for a kiss. His grip on her waist firmed as her contented sigh fanned across his face. His lips barely touched hers at first, too nervous to kiss her properly just yet. But just that graze felt so familiar, so soft… a feeling he had been chasing since he first felt it last summer… and he surged forward, desperate for more of it.

She hummed her approval into his mouth as he pulled her tighter against him. Her hands stayed in place, holding his face in place as she kissed him back. She didn’t push any farther, and she didn’t pull away. She just wanted to kiss him too. That thought created a strange flutter in his chest, a giddiness he couldn’t quite place.

He knew as he pulled his lips away that he couldn’t conceal his smile. But he couldn’t find it in him to mind when Clarke’s smile mirrored his. “I’m sorry for what I did to you back at Kane’s house,” Clarke finally said, and Bellamy chuckled.

“No, you’re not,” he pointed out, and she bit down on her lip. No, Clarke loved every moment of that torture, and so did Bellamy.

“You’re right,” she whispered, tracing her finger around his lips. “But I want to make it up to you.” He raised his eyebrows at that, looking for the catch. She tilted her head so she could rest her lips right by his ear. “Why don’t you lie down for me and let me take care of that pretty cock?”

His hips jerked against her involuntarily at those words, and he had to bury his face into her shoulder to muffle the whimper that escaped him. He could faintly feel her tugging off his jacket, but her words were echoing so loudly in his ears that it was hard to pay attention to what she was doing.

“Bellamy,” she hummed, and he finally jerked his head up to look at her. “Please. I need your cock.” She squirmed torturously in his lap, causing him to grunt as she snapped her hips against him.

“Clarke,” he pleaded, though he didn’t know what for. He fully intended to have thrown Clarke onto the bed by now and have her screaming as he pounded into her. But that wasn’t the game Clarke was playing tonight. No, she wanted complete control, and he wanted to give it to her. He wanted to give her anything she wanted.

She grabbed his hand from her hips and pulled it under her dress. “Feel how wet you made me,” she murmured, and he let his hand rest over the dampness of her panties. He groaned when he felt how she had soaked through the fabric. “Let me take care of you. I need it,” she whined, grinding down on his hard cock.

He tilted his head up to look at her, and she pressed a slow, wet kiss to his lips. He didn’t protest as she slowly pushed him back. Instead, he kept his eyes on her as she happily slid her hands up and down his chest, clearly planning her next move. “Don’t tease me, princess,” he pleaded, letting his hands rest on her thighs.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” she murmured as she leaned down to peck his lips. Her eyes were soft when she looked down at him, not the teasing look that told him to brace himself. “I want to be sweet to you, Bell, because you’ve been so good for me tonight.” He bucked his hips against her involuntarily at those words, swearing under his breath. She giggled, clearly knowing just what that phrase did to him.

He was about to mutter something about it when Clarke began tugging her dress over her head. Whatever stupid thing he was about to say went out the window as he stared at the newly exposed skin on her stomach and chest. His fingers crept up her side, desperate to get his hands on her soft, beautiful skin. Normally, Bellamy would feel self-conscious about ogling someone like this, but Clarke _loved_ when Bellamy looked at her like this. She started arching her back, pressing her chest out to give him a better view.

“Baby,” he growled, reaching up to tug her bra straps down. “Please, let me see all of you.” Clarke smiled to herself as she loosened his tie, still rocking against his erection. “You’re so beautiful, please.” She licked her lips as she looked down at his open mouth and longing gaze.

She took her time reaching behind to unhook her bra, watching Bellamy closely to make sure he didn’t take his eyes off her… as if anything could ever take his attention off her. When she let the bra fall, his jaw went slack and his throat felt dry. “Clarke,” was all he could choke out as he stared at her gorgeous breasts.

He was only vaguely aware that he was murmuring other things to her as his hands slid up to cup her breasts, but he had no idea what he was saying. Clarke kept humming in response, still rocking against him as her eyes fluttered shut. His thumbs circled her pink nipples, transfixed by how they had already hardened for him. He could spend hours exploring her breasts alone… squeezing, kissing, sucking… but that would have to wait for another time. He was trying to be good for Clarke.

When Clarke opened her eyes again, she muttered, “Fuck.” She leaned down over him, pressing her naked breasts against his shirt as her lips hovered over his. “Do you have any idea what you’re doing to me right now?” He blinked a few times, trying to figure out if he was actually doing anything. Clarke was the one in control here, doing the teasing, nearly naked on top of him. All he was doing was looking at her. But before he could ask, her lips were on his. She wasn’t gentle like before. No, this was a needy, hungry kiss, hinting that she might just unravel for him.

Her tongue dove into his mouth, ripping a loud moan from the back of his throat. He clung to her back to keep her tight against him, his other hand on her ass to guide her as she rocked into him. Her hair fell over his face, making him unable to see anything as her lips crashed against his. Her moan into his mouth was a beautiful noise, the kind that made him want to chase it. He tentatively thrust his hips against her, earning a small whimper from Clarke. “Bellamy,” she whined, and God, he loved hearing her say his name like that. “Be good please.” She wasn’t stern like normal. No, she sounded like her resolve was cracking.

“I’ve been so good. I want you,” he sighed. “Can’t you feel how much I want you?” he asked with another thrust of his hips, causing Clarke to grip his hair tight.

She pushed herself back, clearly arguing with herself. He was sure Clarke had hours’ worth of torturous methods to build him up with, but she looked like she might just give in early. “Where are the condoms?” she asked, and he pointed to his bedside table. A whine escaped the back of his throat when she climbed off him. “Patience, Bell,” she teased.

While she was digging through the drawer, he kicked off his shoes and undid his pants. When she turned around, he tried to sit up, but she pushed him back down. “Baby,” he pleaded, but she just shook her head.

“Let me take care of that gorgeous cock, Bellamy,” she said, voice low. “Let me take care of you.” She didn’t stop him as he frantically pulled his pants and underwear down. His eyes were glued to her mouth as she tore open the condom package with her teeth.

He propped himself up on his elbows, wanting to get a better view as Clarke leaned her head toward his cock. She wrapped her soft hand around the shaft before pressing a ghost of a kiss to the head, causing Bellamy to jerk in her hand. “This how hard I made you tonight?” she asked, looking up at him as she batted her eyelashes.

“Yeah, princess,” he replied, his voice rough as her hand stroked upward.

“So, this is all for me,” she said with a dark grin. He couldn’t find the words, so he just nodded. She bit down on her lip as she slid the condom on, and Bellamy just laid there in silence, transfixed by Clarke. He kept his eyes on her as she tugged her damp panties off, licking his lips out of habit.

She climbed over him like before, only this time completely naked. It was only now that he realized Clarke had left him mostly dressed, with his shirt and tie still on and his pants pushed down just enough for her to get to his cock. He was going to ask about it, but then Clarke’s hand tugged at his tie gently… and he realized she wanted him just like this.

“I’ve been thinking about this all night,” Clarke said, rubbing her hands up and down his shirt.

“Me too,” he whispered, leaving out that he had been thinking about this all year.

She leaned down to press a quick kiss to his lips. “Good,” was all she said before sitting back up, this time to line his cock up with her entrance. Her pace was excruciatingly slow as she lowered herself onto him. He could hear himself whimpering her name, pleading for her to be merciful for once.

Once he was fully seated inside of her, a loud grunt escaped his lips. She was so perfectly tight around him, her hot cunt squeezing his cock. He bucked against her, a quiet _sweetheart_ falling from his lips. His hands cupped her ass, trying to guide her pace. But that was a fruitless effort, since Clarke was determined to keep the torturously slow speed.

Her palms pressed against his chest to keep her balance as she fucked herself on his cock, causing her breasts to bounce. He kept his eyes firmly on hers, watching the way they would close when he was fully inside her and her lips would quirk upwards. He loved how breathless she was, how he would occasionally catch her whimpering his name.

“Kiss me,” he asked, and a sweet smile took over her lips. She leaned down over him slowly, her eyes fixed on his mouth. Her lips were hot and breathy when they met his, her fingers immediately traveling to his curls. He kept his hands firm on her ass, thrusting up into her while she was distracted by kissing him. He sped up the pace, keeping her distracted by making her chase his tongue.

When she pulled her lips away, he expected her to remind him to be good for her, to take control again. But she started kissing along his jaw, letting out contented sighs against his skin as he kept thrusting his hips into her. “You’re so good, Bell,” she murmured into his skin. “So sweet and beautiful and good. Fuck, you don’t even know how badly I wanted to drag you toward a bed as soon as I saw you tonight. Wanted to have you all to myself.”

“Shit, baby,” he huffed, feeling his cock twitch at her words. “Want me all to yourself, huh? You greedy little thing,” he drawled, and he felt her smile against his skin.

“Can’t help myself,” she said before dragging her teeth gently down his throat. “You make me like this, Bell.”

A series of swears fell from his lips. He wondered if she got like this for anyone else or if he was the only one who she played with like this. A possessive feeling tugged at him, wanting him to be the only one she teases. What he had with Clarke was unlike anything he had ever experienced. He had girlfriends and other relationships, but never in his life had he found someone who made it so damn hard to look away from her. She had him wrapped around her finger and he loved it.

He whined when she pushed herself up again, planting one hand on his chest to balance. The other hand slipped up toward his mouth, pushing her middle finger between his lips. “Get it nice and wet for me, Bell,” she purred as he took into her mouth, laving her soft skin with his tongue. “That’s it. Your lips look so pretty wrapped around my finger.” He jerked against her involuntarily, and he whined against her finger. If she kept talking like that, he wouldn’t last. “Such a gorgeous mouth. It looked so perfect on my cunt last year,” she whispered, and he let go of her finger with a pop.

“Princess,” he pleaded as her wet finger trailed over his lips. “You gotta stop or I’m gonna come.”

“But I want you to come,” she hummed, removing her finger from his lips. “I want you to come for me.” He watched carefully as she reached down for her clit, rubbing the finger that was just in his mouth on the sensitive flesh. He was too transfixed by the sight that he didn’t notice her speed up right away.

He threw his head back as he swore, Clarke now maintaining a punishing pace as she fucked herself on his cock. His grunts were growing more desperate, more frantic as he tried to hold off. “Bellamy,” Clarke purred, daring him to look at her. He tilted his head up again, seeing her touching herself as she rode him, her lips parted as she panted…. It was too much. She was too much.

“Fuck,” he hissed, letting his head fall back. He could feel her muscles clenching around him as he started to fall apart. There was a quiet ringing in his ears that made it hard to make out exactly what Clarke was saying, though he could hear the desperation in her voice. “Baby,” he choked out, but he had no idea what words even followed that as he spoke. Clarke leaned over him again, burying her face into his neck as she cried out. They rocked into each other as they fell apart, both mumbling incoherently to each other.

Eventually, he rolled Clarke onto her side and pulled out of her. He was still out of breath when he got the condom off, a bit shaky as he kicked his pants all the way off. He was vaguely aware that Clarke had rolled out of bed to go to the bathroom, and he took off his tie and shirt while he waited for her.

When Clarke came back out, Bellamy was back in bed. She crawled in next to him, curling up into his side. He leaned down to kiss her, a slower, sleepier kiss than before. She hummed in approval, letting her hand trail up to his neck. “I missed you,” she whispered against his lips.

A smile tugged at his mouth while he rested his hand on her cheek. “I know. I missed you too,” he said before kissing her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Comments and kudos always appreciated. I'm on Twitter and Tumblr as @asroarke. Hit me up. Come yell at me.


End file.
